Tuércele el cuello al cisne
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Ella es una dama como tantas, les falta empuje, simplemente son correctas. Y eso le aburre. Pero descubre que esa muchacha resuelta que actúa sin temor a ser salpicada por la pobreza no parece la misma que la que ardía en pudor la primera vez entre las sábanas. Y eso le hace sentir miserable. Regalo para HardLove por el Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece porque todo es de George R. R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible navideño** del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego en español. Y va dedicado con mucho cariño a **HardLove**, aunque no haya cumplido exactamente ninguna de tus peticiones espero que sea de tu agrado y no te decepcione. En un principio iban a ser tres fics cortos pero han surgido varios imprevistos, como los clásicos "no tengo tiempo" y "me falla la inspiración". A ellos se les ha sumado "no tengo ni conexión". Queda pendiente el fic de Tyrion y Tysha. Más tarde que pronto, me temo, pero llegará. Un abrazo.

Advertencias y confesiones de última hora: AU a lo bestia, dos puntos de vista, voladas varias. Necesitaba plasmar este hipotético retrato casi con desespero. Explicación al final.

Los versos centrales en cursiva fueron escritos por el poeta mexicano Enrique González.

* * *

**TUÉRCELE EL CUELLO AL CISNE**

* * *

_Él pasea su gracia no más, pero no siente_  
_el alma de las cosas ni la voz del paisaje._

Fiel a sus fantasías, la delicada dama se convierte en princesa, la crónica empañada y deslucida que fue su vida anterior cede ante la promesa de una sugestiva metamorfosis, el lance de sentirse cisne en el valle de lo imposible. La tez perlada de esperanzas cándidas y sueños concebidos con la calidez propia de la inocencia, revelando la plenitud que la abruma; la laguna no exenta de profundidad que es su mirada, humedeciendo cada ángulo de la estancia, impregnada de celebración; la más hermosa curva de su anatomía, besada por una rosa de pétalos carmesí, meciéndose entre el regocijo y la ansiedad que le despierta la situación y el torrente de llamas descendiendo a lo largo de su espalda, pureza ígnea, todo anuncia que se encuentra próxima al auge, que las alas del cisne están a punto de alzarse sobre las aguas.

Las cuerdas de plata murmuran una suave melodía que invita a festejar, laúdes y violines y coros de bardos, sonrisas tan pronunciadas como la suya —menos sinceras— la reciben y la recién nombrada princesa se deja guiar. El vestido vuela alrededor de sus piernas, etéreo, níveo y luminoso como ella misma, perlas tejidas en nieve. Se aguarda de ella exquisita elegancia y con esa moneda pagará, olvidando que ella misma es el metálico que resuena en las arcas reales entrechocando con dragones de oro, de cobre y de plata, la contribución de su casa para saldar una deuda contraída durante la última guerra. Al fin los grandes señores han decidido acorazar la esquiva paz, si bien los peones de sus juegos siguen costeando los últimos coletazos de los agitados tiempos de discordia.

Su padre la aprieta con genuino cariño, temiendo tantas cosas en un solo segundo que se siente acongojado. Salvan la distancia que los separa de su tan anhelado príncipe entre un revuelo de capas de todas las regiones y colores, hombres fieros del Norte reticentes a firmar la última cláusula del contrato y mujeres licenciosas de tierras calientes todavía con los tambores de las vanguardias estallando en sus oídos. La música suena, pero el salón se queda sin aliento, áfono, cuando el rostro pétreo del señor del invierno lanza un último reto al rey dragón. Se trata de un duelo silencioso, uno de heridas lejos de cicatrizar, sellado con un áspero acuerdo a las orillas de un lecho de sangre. Uno parece proferir amenazas y el otro reafirmarse sobre el papel y cumplir su nada estimada palabra. El negro se cambió por el blanco, la dama vistió su traje de cisne y, tras tantos años de dolor, el luto tornó celebración.

La mano enguantada le rodea la cintura y el sonrojo asciende, a juego los pómulos con el cabello. Él la guía hacia el centro de la estancia y la joven novia se siente desfallecer; por fortuna, se sostiene en sus hombros, aunque su mirada se hunde en la de su esposo y todo se vuelve a humedecer. Es la primera vez que la toca, la primera vez que la _traspasa_ —ya se siente desnuda—, la primera vez que baila con él. Ni un mísero día de tregua les fue permitido para poderse conocer.

Se rasga el mutismo como pergamino ajado, la melodía se hace oír de nuevo y los príncipes inician el vals.

* * *

Reconoce que es más hermosa de lo que imaginaba, que le despierta el apetito. Los dioses la bendigan, el vestido es su segunda piel, está tan pegado a ella que se adivinan sin dificultad sus curvas (las menos inocentes). Su rostro invita a acunarlo con las manos y sus ojos son como dos verdaderos luceros del firmamento (luceros húmedos, se fija, y durante el resto del día piensa que la boda la entristece por algún motivo). Tiene los labios carnosos, rojos, igual que el cabello. Parece puro fuego, pero al fijarse mejor coteja que no es poseedora de la belleza salvaje y fiera que ha visto en otras norteñas —y dornienses—; es una dama sureña como tantas otras, está harto de verlas, de tratar de mantener una conversación inteligente (sin éxito) con ellas. Las damas como Sansa Stark se dedican a bordar y cantar y viven para ser madres. A las damas les falta empuje. No son sagaces ni pícaras, solo correctas. Y eso le aburre.

Tampoco olvida que esta dama le fue impuesta, que a su padre le bastó con una norteña para comprometer la estabilidad de los siete reinos (y el remedio parece ser otra mujer del invierno, por irónico que suene). Sea como fuere, Aegon cumplirá con su deber.

Su tío le regala gestos jocosos desde la mesa real entre canción y canción, ha avivado su envidia. Aegon vence con crudeza sus ansias de reír. Llevan algo menos de una luna realizando cábalas sobre su esposa, qué aspecto tendrá y cómo se portará en la intimidad, y parece que la primera premisa la ha aprobado ampliamente. No tiene intención de ofrecerle una puntuación en lo referente a lo segundo: impuesta o no, sigue siendo _suya_, no cualquier mujer.

El llamado lobo silencioso es pobre de palabras, pero no por ello menos intenso. Le otorga la misma mirada dura que a su padre —su particular advertencia— y lo acompaña con un seco apretón de manos que hace que se resientan sus metacarpos. El lobo le enseña los dientes, el lobo le enseña el mortífero filo de su espada.

La ropa representa un estorbo llegado el encamamiento. Podría ordenar pararlo porque no es costumbre norteña y, Aegon recuerda, se trata de pacificar tres reinos declarados rebeldes; pero siempre fue de la opinión de que el lado bueno del matrimonio es perderse entre las sábanas por vez primera y, previamente, deshacerse de todo aquello que represente una molestia. A su lado, un Drey desata sin reparos los lazos del vestido de Sansa Stark concediendo al salón una imagen que bien valdría un prolongado silbido por parte de su tío. Los Otros pueden llevarse a Eddard Stark, los dioses deberían bendecir a su hija.

* * *

—Un dragón de oro por tus pensamientos —musita Rhaenys como el día anterior, gemelo instante e idéntica sensación.

Sansa suspira y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, permite que se pierda más allá del patio de armas, del maestro y de sus díscolos discípulos todavía imberbes e inexpertos, de las espadas de madera y de las diversiones infantiles que tanto le recuerdan a su hogar, a sus hermanos, a su auténtica familia; silencio y no risas, calma en lugar de júbilo, la jarana es sustituida por el extraño sosiego reinante que indica que, de un momento a otro, su fantasía puede resquebrajarse; sus pensamientos viajan adónde ella no puede ir, se escapan de la habitación, de Desembarco del Rey, de esa alcoba fría y vacía que su esposo abandona todas las mañanas —una diferente a la conyugal, una donde él prefiere pernoctar— y la princesa se aferra al alféizar, como si planease precipitarse al vacío, al firme suelo pavimentado y desaparecer. Jura notar copos de nieve posándose en su piel y luego derretirse —¿o quizá no sea nieve?— a pesar de que el sol se alce, magnífico, revelador de penas, como cada día tras el comienzo de la tregua.

Una noche más, él ha estado tan lejos como Sansa de sí misma.

Desmesurada es la suma de lenguas mezquinas que susurran toda clase de patrañas y embustes, doncellas y mozos y soldados farfullando a sus espaldas; mas es consciente de que por cada docena de mentiras existe, le plazca o no, una verdad. Puede que más. La segunda princesa ni afirma ni desmiente, se dedica a observar como su inocencia se consume lánguida y torpe hasta perecer la hoguera y las cenizas germinar, hasta que el cisne se desplome y el negro retome.

Podría aguardar su llegada y exigirle franqueza, podría imitar su proceder y hallar a alguien que la valore; pero a través de sus cartas, aunque inexpresivas y colmadas de formalidades, la idea de amor ha ido creciendo en ella y no desea renunciar, no quiere ceder ante el primer revés. _El matrimonio no carece de obstáculos_, le aseguró su madre, _y parecerán insalvables_. La princesa quiere ser el elegante cisne de los cuentos y también lobo y dragón, quiere el lugar que se ganó. Quiere a su esposo durmiendo a su vera, quiere a todas esas mujeres, las que dicen ser sus amantes, muy lejos (más, mucho más que ella). Quiere dejar de ser la intrusa y tomar el lugar que le pertenece.

* * *

Extrañará el alboroto de los Jardines del Agua, como cada vez que despide la tierra de su madre y retorna a la Fortaleza Roja, al aire pesado y a los muchos niños correteando por la calle del Lodazal. Lo saluda una doncella al entrar por las puertas del castillo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. No recuerda su nombre, su cara le resulta más familiar. No sabe si es por la costumbre de verla o porque han compartido una grata experiencia, pero Aegon le devuelve la sonrisa y escucha las carcajadas nacer en sus compañeros de viaje.

Y al alzar la vista percibe el reproche en dos luceros pertenecientes a una dama cuyas manos se aferran al alféizar de su ventana con una cólera ensombrecida.

* * *

_El cisne ha muerto, alguien le torció el cuello_, cantó algún bardo en alguna ocasión. Con esas verbas expiró todo cuanto se había pactado, la magia se desvaneció.

_El cisne ha muerto aquí_, piensa ella, y no le falta razón.

Es uno de esos días en los que la reina madre se siente con fuerzas para salir de su dormitorio y caminar por las calles de la ciudad. A cualquiera le habría escandalizado ver a esa mujer, otrora Reina de los Siete Reinos, ataviada con una simple túnica y unas cómodas sandalias de cuero pasear por las enlodadas —y en ocasiones sórdidas— calles de Desembarco del Rey como si lo hiciese por un jardín atestado de blancas rosas, sin caballo ni litera, con la única compañía de la esposa de su nieto y media docena de capas doradas. Y de Ser Jaime Lannister, quien desde la afortunada pérdida del antiguo rey (palabras que no se pronunciarán en voz alta jamás, por ciertas que sean), se ha convertido en la sombra de Rhaella. Los más cercanos a la familia podrían corroborar que la anciana reina sonríe ahora, que no se oye el llanto desde hace mucho tiempo ha. Que ella ha hallado el modo de ser cisne.

Son las calles más necesitadas de la ciudad, un arsenal de chozas de paja y barro, niños engalanados con harapos zurcidos y madres sollozantes que se preguntan por qué los padres de sus hijos visitan con tanta frecuencia la Calle de la Seda. A Sansa le produce ahogo ver los vientres infantiles hinchados y saber que no es por la comida, las riñas habituales por pan mohoso, las lágrimas inundar las expresiones desconfiadas de todos y cada uno de ellos. Las miradas de las gentes de Desembarco del Rey —los auténticos desembarqueños— no humedecen como lo hace la suya, sino que sumergen una vida entera. Las preocupaciones que tenía inicialmente por el dobladillo de su vestido ensuciado o el mal olor se disipan cuando se encuentra cara a cara con la cruel realidad de los que no han tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia como la suya, esas preocupaciones frívolas la avergüenzan ahora.

Adivina qué es lo que la reina madre le quiere mostrar y Sansa se lo toma como una valiosa lección. Mejor ser una reina sabia consciente de las penurias de su pueblo que una reina lejana y de mentalidad escasa.

El cisne tiene las alas negras de nadar en las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Sus juicios no son infalibles, es capaz de aceptar una derrota. Lo hace aunque duela.

Debe reconocerle una victoria. No esperaba encontrar una columna de niños entrando en tropel en las cocinas y pintando sus pies en el suelo, como tampoco esperaba verla dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro a los criados mientras les indica cómo deben ser tratados los nuevos huéspedes. Su abuela asiente tras ella y a Aegon le mana el recelo en su fuero interno al verlas tan unidas. Un pequeño ladronzuelo (se lo ha cruzado en otras ocasiones mientras cabalgaba con Ser Arthur por las cercanías del Bosque Real) le sonríe antes de reunirse al resto.

Ella sólo le dedica un instante, aguardando lo que sea que tenga que decirle, pero al no obtener palabra alguna se da media vuelta y entra en las cocinas con los críos. Aegon se queda plantado en lo alto de la escalera con el ceño fruncido y con una singular mueca de fascinación.

Esa muchacha resuelta que actúa sin temor a ser salpicada por la pobreza no parece la misma que la que ardía en pudor la primera vez entre las sábanas. Su iniciativa consigue que se sienta miserable por momentos —él regresa de una relajada cacería, ella invierte el día con personas que le eran, hasta hace poco, ajenas— y es su turno de sonrojarse. Cierto es que aún vistiéndolos y saciando sus apetitos hoy no conseguirá ni que el tejido ni la sensación de hartazgo perduren eternamente, pero ayudará a dispersar la nube de infelicidad que tanto los cobija.

—Necesitaremos ropa, mi señor —le dice cuando entra—. Sería bueno que la obtuvierais.

La primera muestra de leve desparpajo y sin duda alguna le encanta.

* * *

Pletórica, esa es la palabra que busca desde hace unos minutos. Experimenta una extraordinaria sensación de bienestar consigo misma no comparable con ninguna otra cosa que haya hecho antes. Su hermana política continúa ahogándose en graves carcajadas, recostada sobre el colchón de plumas. Fue cómplice y espectadora, resulta curioso como las mujeres de la casa del dragón muestran franca simpatía hacia ella.

Sansa ha logrado que los susurros sobre su persona se multipliquen en cantidades que la habrían cohibido vergonzosamente de no contar con el favor de Rhaenys. Concluye que las lenguas venenosas se alimentan de su propia ponzoña, que le resulta indiferente puesto que nadie le arrebatará la gloria de tener al Príncipe de los Siete Reinos bajo sus órdenes, dócil y sensibilizado, contemplándola ensimismado y luego recibiendo una firme negativa (él siendo rechazado, príncipe de ensueño habituado a toda clase de consideraciones). Una venganza a nivel personal concebida en la mente de su artera hermana y ejecutada por la dama del Norte.

Se sonroja, movimiento reflejo y familiar, sin poder evitarlo. Días atrás se lamentaba por el amor irreal que le profesaba su esposo y hoy decide que todas sus anteriores aflicciones la rehuyen y palidecen, se alejan. Los actos de mártir implorando cortesía asida a cada insignificante elemento que lo evocase finalizaron en cuanto Aegon Targaryen puso un pie en el dormitorio buscando otra noche a su lado y ella se negó impávidamente.

Jura que nadie volverá a deshonrarla. Se promete frente al espejo, incrédula, que no recaerá en el azul letargo en el que estaba sumida.

_El cisne ha muerto._

* * *

Los prejuicios le han valido una meritoria humillación. Creer que no era más que una damita estirada como cualquier otra incapaz de valerse por sí misma y de pensar en alguien más que en ella ha sido un craso error. Pero cerrarle la puerta cuando él la visitó con intención de retomar su prácticamente inexistente matrimonio fue cruel. Demuestra que en ocasiones puede llegar a ser tan engreída como él. Le duele, mas lo admite.

Meditándolo bien ¿quién es él, sino un príncipe? ¿Acaso no ha encandilado a tantas damas como las que ha rechazado? Se acuerda de su madre, aquejada desde niña, forzada a permanecer en Dorne por motivos de salud, y las razones por las que ciertas nobles sienten compasión hacia su persona y le hierve la sangre. Teme haber actuado de esa manera como desquite hacia una familia, logrando en el trayecto herir a _su_ dama. Se comprometió a actuar como un caballero olvidando que el título no se define de la misma manera en todo Poniente, olvidando que un caballero jamás ridiculizaría a la persona a la que protege. Destruyó los juramentos hechos ante los ojos de los dioses y cayó en el mismo error que aseguró no cometer.

De no haber sido él el perjudicado, la habría llamado valiente.

* * *

—Has empezado bastante bien —Rhaenys asiente mientras camina con aires de erudita.— Creo que en dieciocho años nadie había llamado tanto su atención —ríe.— Te garantizo que le ha sentado como bañarse en agua helada, lo cual es probable que haya hecho después de marcharse —la risotada se renueva, pero Sansa no está segura de comprender lo que intenta explicarle.— Ahora escúchame atentamente, _hermanita_ —Sansa ha perdido la cantidad de veces que deseó tener una hermana como Rhaenys, mayor para enseñarla pero afectuosa en el trato—, si quieres que de verdad te trate como a una mujer, debes demostrar que puedes ser una mujer además de una dama. Es bastante sencillo, solo tienes que dejar de vestirte como si aún vivieras en las tierras de perpetuo invierno. Ah y, por favor, es hora de ahuyentar los pájaros de tu cabeza.

* * *

Se contiene para no resoplar.

La reunión con los myrenses es de suma importancia, puesto que no sólo se firmará un acuerdo que beneficiará a ambas partes generosamente, si no que también es la oportunidad de Aegon de demostrar que puede llevar las riendas de un reino.

—Nuestra ciudad es noble y no escasea en riquezas, por lo que los puntos acordados no me satisfacen —manifiesta el magíster, quien tiene un marcado acento.— Cuento con medio millar de ballesteros en mi guardia, ¡y sus ballestas fueron confeccionadas por los mejores artesanos de Myr! Sin contar mis naves y mis muchos sirvientes, por supuesto.

Le habría gustado templar las cosas con Sansa antes de saber que a ella también se le requería en la reunión —el magíster insistió, su esposa estaría presente y se sentiría más cómoda con compañía femenina—, le debe una gran disculpa, la cual lleva atragantándolo desde primera hora.

—No me parece un trato justo —prosigue el myrense.— Ofrézcame una oferta mejor, o de lo contrario llevaré mis negocios a otra parte, por supuesto.

—Lady Tudelle —interviene Sansa—, permitidme haceros una pregunta. ¿Vos sois madre?

—De dos hijas, princesa.

—Seguro que vuestras hijas se sienten muy seguras gracias a los ballesteros y están espléndidamente atendidas —el magíster carraspea algo parecido a "por supuesto"—, ni mi esposo ni yo somos ajenos a la magnificencia de Myr. Visto los encajes de vuestra tierra y la artesanía myrense decora la fortaleza, pero tengo entendido que no contáis con maestres versados en diversas ciencias, ni en literatura ni en historia. Ni tampoco cuenta Myr con una biblioteca tan regia como la de la Antigua. Podría construirse un puente entre Myr y Poniente, donde las riquezas de uno se paguen con los conocimientos de otro.

—¿Qué tipo de puente?

—Uno metafórico, querido —aclara Lady Tudelle.

Mirándola, Aegon cree que todos los besos que planea darle no alcanzan en una sola noche.

* * *

Cruza el arco del castillo y una doncella le sonríe. El príncipe la saluda con un gesto de cabeza y continúa su camino. Está cansado, ha pasado casi dos lunas en Myr cerrando el trato con el indeciso magíster, supervisando los barcos entrantes y salientes y ultimando los detalles. El comercio prosperará notablemente y, aunque en un principio los altos cargos de la ciudadela se negaban a participar, la intervención de la casa Hightower los ha hecho decidirse. Al subir por la colina se fijó en lo avanzada que estaba la obra, en pocas semanas también se abrirá el orfanato que su abuela lleva largo tiempo queriendo construir. Le parece increíble que en menos de un año tantas cosas hayan cambiado.

Sube las escaleras a trompicones y la busca en su habitación. No la encuentra. Es extraño, por lo que ha sabido en sus misivas —menos escuetas que las que se enviaban antes de casarse— ha estado ayudando a su abuela, mas está a punto de caer la noche y no cree que siga por ahí fuera. Pregunta a un mozo que no sabe darle respuesta. Recorre el torreón de Maegor de arriba abajo, no hay rastro de ella. Desanimado, encamina sus pasos hacia su propia alcoba. Puede hablar con ella mañana, aunque preferiría hacerlo en ese momento. Tienen una conversación a medias y durante su ausencia no ha dejado de darle vueltas.

Al entrar, las velas están encendidas. Y ella sobre la cama. Los dioses la bendigan.

Se arrodilla frente al lecho, apoya los codos y acaricia sus piernas desnudas. Le viene a la mente su primera noche juntos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la evidente incomodidad que sentía. El sonrojo no la abandona, forma parte de ella, pero la nota mucho más tranquila. Luce la expresión encendida, el cabello le abraza la espalda y una sonrisa tímida se le perfila. Está más bella de lo que recordaba.

Necesita hacer una cosa antes de disculparse por enésima vez, antes de hacerle el amor. Tantea los bolsillos de su túnica y aferra un curioso objeto que una de las hijas de Lady Tudelle le mostró en sus primeros días en Myr. Se trata de una esfera de fino cristal en cuyo interior hay un castillo, una torre destruida y un árbol de hojas escarlata. Aegon la agita y, el polvo blanco que estaba a ras del suelo, se eleva y cae sobre el castillo como si fuese nieve.

—Un artesano las fabrica —dice.— No vi el proceso completo, pero quizá con las nuevas rutas comerciales lleguen otras. No habrá ninguna semejante, le pedí que representase Invernalia. Ninguno de los dos hemos estado allí, pero me comentaste alguna vez que... bueno, no estoy seguro de que sea una réplica muy digna. ¿Qué crees?

Todo se ha humedecido de nuevo, el rocío salpica su rostro, igual que en la boda. Se ha equivocado otra vez y no tiene idea de cómo frenar las lágrimas. Se está levantando cuando Sansa rodea su cuello y lo abraza con fuerza, todavía sollozante. Él sólo pretendía explicarle que lamentaba no haberla tenido más en cuenta, que aunque estuviese lejos de su hogar podía crear uno a su lado.

Halla las palabras correctas cuando su mujer lo besa en los labios, y Aegon se jura que podría vivir así el resto de sus días.

_Mira al sapiente búho cómo tiende las alas desde el Olimpo._  
_Él no tiene la gracia del cisne, mas su inquieta_  
_pupila, que se clava en al sombra, interpreta_  
_el misterioso libro del silencio nocturno._

* * *

**Lucy**

Me explico un poco: el cisne aparece recurrentemente en el fic. _"Tuércele el cuello al cisne"_ de Enrique González Martínez es un poema escrito en los últimos años del modernismo (finales del s. XIX y principios del s. XX). El modernismo buscaba sobre todo sonar bien, utilizar un lenguaje bello y para ello incluía muchas imágenes, colores (el color por excelencia era el azul, sinónimo de melancolía), transmitir fuertes sensaciones, incluir elementos exóticos, etc. Los poemas trataban esencialmente la soledad, la tristeza, las ansias de escapar, el amor (y la idealización de este). El poema casi dice "¡acabemos con el modernismo!".

Claro está que este texto se halla un poco lejos de ser modernista porque es difícil estar a la altura, pero de alguna manera intenté plasmar los puntos de vista de Sansa desde esa particular estética: sus textos están algo más cargados, llenos de colores, ella busca la belleza y la aprobación, idealiza ser una princesa y vivir en la capital (hasta que descubre que su encanto no va más allá del terrible olor que desprende...). Todo esto va cediendo poco a poco porque ella se vuelve más objetiva y realista. Al abandonar su faceta de cisne, la dama bella y necesitada de atenciones que ella era, se convierte en alguien más fuerte. ¿Quién sabe sin en loba o en dragón? Ojalá se haya comprendido un poquito lo que quería expresar.

¡Un abrazo a todos los que leen!


End file.
